


Selfless Heroics

by CommanderBaewin



Series: SnK Final Fantasy 7 AU [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Directed by Michael Bay, Erwin needs to get his shit together yo, Gen, Levi has shoody nurse skills at best probably, Slight violence and blood warning, SnK Final Fantasy 7 AU, also maybe some pre-slash??? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderBaewin/pseuds/CommanderBaewin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Erwin Smith, stay where you are. You are wanted for treason and assisting a known terrorist group. Any further acts of defiance and you will be shot down where you stand.”</p><p>“Fine, then.” Surely he was to be executed for aiding in the murder of the President of the Sina Electric Company, but as long as humanity could carry on safely, he would gladly atone for his sins in Hell.</p><p>A SnK Final Fantasy 7 AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfless Heroics

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own SnK or Final Fantasy.
> 
> I wrote this for the lovely he1chouarts on tumblr because we got to talking about our love for FF7, which got me to play it again. And thus this au was born.
> 
> Link to the original post is here, if you wanna look at it: http://notdistrictsandwizards.tumblr.com/post/117575314445/he1chouarts-i-started-replying-final-fantasy-7-on
> 
> I haven't really written for the SnK series much, as I always worry I won't get the characterization down and that I won't write it good etc etc, so I'm pretty nervous to post this, actually. I hope ya'll like it!
> 
> Enjoy!

The sound of gunshots echoed throughout the stairwell, accompanied with yells and the heavy footsteps of his pursuers. Though Erwin did not stop. He pressed on taking the steps two at a time, adrenaline coursing through his body. Though he was usually never one to back down from a fight or flee, there were far too many men for him to take down on his own, and he didn’t plan to fight these people.

Sweat dripped down his forehead, stinging the fresh gash above his right eye but he ignored it for now. One of their shots had managed to graze him, nearly taking out his eye in the process. The banging feet against metal stairs sounded thunderous to his ears-they were gaining on him.

He finally reached the top of the stairs, coming to doors that lead to one of the building’s outer ledges; and more importantly, a helipad. The doors were locked down tight and only accessible with a level four or higher personnel ID pass. But being Vice President of the Sina Electric Company had its advantages. He fumbled for a moment with his suit pocket before pulling out his ID pass, pressing it against the scanner. The machine beeped at him and denied his card.

“ _Shit_.”

Irritated he pressed the card against the scanner once more, momentarily relieved when the glowing red light turned green and the door unlocked, swinging open. Not wasting any time he slid outside and let it close behind him. Though given that he had seen firsthand just how much C4 the Sina Military possessed he doubted a single door would hinder them much.

The wind howled loudly around him and tousled his blond locks; not strong enough to knock him from his feet but still a bit disorienting. The concreate platform glistened in the sunlight, shallow puddles of water still left behind from the rain earlier that day. Erwin wondered towards the empty helipad and looked around for any possible escape routes. The platform was enclosed by a steel fence that only stood about waist high, but other than the door he had just burst though, there weren’t many options. The only one that presented itself was to jump, but granted that he was about sixty four floors high it didn’t seem like such a good idea.

He dared to glance over the railing, and while he had never been scared of heights it still made his stomach do uncomfortable flips. Instead he peered out across the land looking at the metallic city surrounded by walls. They were supposed to protect the citizens from the dangerous creatures that lurked outside, but Erwin didn’t really see the point to that. There were just as, if not _more_ dangerous things on the inside.

The city stuck out like a sore thumb against the coarse landscape, all concrete and poorly crafted metal structures. And of course, the glowing green reactors that surrounded the city, powering everything but sucking the life force from the planet itself.

He would have to be a fool to claim he didn’t have any part in destroying the planet.  How long had he sat by and watched, seemingly unable to do anything. At the end of the day Vice President was basically an empty title when paper work wasn’t being shoved his way. The President had all the final say in everything and Erwin knew he couldn’t persuade that man to see reason.

In the beginning they had been under the impression that the Lifestream, the thing they were getting all the energy from, had been infinite. But after a while it was very much apparent not. The once lush green grass started to die, any regular animals that lived outside the walls started to migrate elsewhere. Even still the company pushed forward, using more and more of it, no matter how much the planet was suffering. He refused to take part in it anymore, and wanted to help put an end to the money hungry company. Even if that meant getting blood on his hands.

The eco-terrorist group he’d been helping with funding had taken out one of the reactors early that day, and with the Sina Military distracted with the cleanup it had been the perfect opportunity to sneak into the building. Erwin had assisted them with sneaking in, later feigning ignorance like planned, and helping some of the innocent workers escape. Not long after soldiers arrived and proceeded to lead him to the comfortable safety of a hidden underground bunker.

Of course that didn’t bode well once they were informed that Erwin had helped them.

A few seconds passed before the door behind him was blown from its hinges, members of the military piling through with their guns drawn. Erwin sighed softly and held up his hands in surrender, hoping that’d it at least buy him some time. If not…Then he always had his handheld shotgun holstered underneath his white suit jacket. A 2nd Class solider stepped forward, an assault rifle in hand, seemingly the one that lead the entourage.

“Erwin Smith, stay where you are. You are wanted for treason and assisting a known terrorist group. Any further acts of defiance and you _will_ be shot down where you stand.”

“Fine, then.” Surely he was to be executed for aiding in the murder of the President, but as long as humanity could carry on safely, he would gladly atone for his sins in Hell.

All too suddenly the sound of helicopter blades distracted them, surprising not only Erwin but the soldiers as well. A black helicopter appeared from beyond one of the walls, the Sina Electric Company logo emblazoned on the sides in a dark red. It was one of their special choppers that usually carried a certain group of members to and from their missions. Not only was that certain group, nicknamed the Turks, part of the Department of Public Safety, but they also were in charge of watching over the Vice President.

Soon the copter was hovering above them, and the door opened. Levi peeked his head over the edge.

“Boss!” He tried to shout of the loud whirling of the helicopter. “It’s time to go!” He reached behind him and threw down a rope, the other end securely tied to the inside of the vehicle. Erwin smirked lightly, throwing a glance to the bewildered soldiers before gripping the rope tightly. The action seemed to stir the soldiers from their stupor.

“S-Stop right there!”

From the cockpit Hanji looked down to where the soldiers were readying their weapons.

“Guys, we have to work fast.”

Levi huffed audibly and turned to Mike.

“Mike, help me pull him up.”

Mike silently took off his headphones and got up from the co-pilot chair, handing them over to their leader Nanaba. She slipped them on and traded places with him.

“What’s our ETA?” She asked after sliding into the seat.

“If we can get this thing going and make it there in one piece? About an hour or so.” Hanji remarked.

Mike got into position behind Levi, grabbed the rope and heaved. Between the two of they started lifting Erwin off the ground.

“Explain to me again, why can’t we just go down there and dispatch those idiots?” Levi asked, grunting as his gloved fingers threatened to lose grip on the rope.

“Because we don’t have time, and we’re under strict orders to get the Vice President to his safe house in Wall Rose as quickly as possible. And besides, adding more casualties would only further hurt our plans to prove Erwin’s innocence.” Nanaba said, typing away at her phone.

Without warning the soldiers began firing, at anything and everything.

“Dammit.”

“We’re taking heavy fire.” Mike said.

“Yes, I am aware of that thanks.” Hanji bit out as a well-timed shoot ricocheted off of the bullet-proof windshield.

“Get us out of here!” Levi barked. Once he was sure Mike had a good hold on the rope he let go and gripped the frame of the helicopter. He drew his pistol and fired down at the soldiers, meaning to incapacitate them more than anything. He shot one of them in the foot and nailed another in the upper thigh, satisfied as he watched them drop and clutch their wounds in agony.

“I’m _trying_.” They assured him, annoyed as they flipped several complicated looking switches and buttons that Levi couldn’t even fathom what they did. With a particular heavy jerk of the joystick the helicopter lurched into motion, maneuvering until they were pointing in the right direction.

Erwin was swinging back and forth, legs wrapped around the rope and knuckles white as he held onto it for dear life. Bullets continued to whiz by in an attempt to shoot them down, and Levi silently prayed to whoever would listen they wouldn’t manage to snag the rope and snap it in two. He gazed down at him for a moment, displeased with the churning feeling in his stomach. If there was one thing he hated, it was flying in a helicopter.

Finally he was close enough to safely grasp the helicopter, and they helped pull him into it. He had gone a bit pale in the face, obviously not too keen on dangling by a rope and being shot at so high up in the air.

“Thanks.” He managed to say, winded. Levi was relieved for a moment to see that he was relatively unscathed, but he pushed it aside, guiding him into the nearest seat while Mike closed the door. He then passed a med kit to him, and sat up towards the front of the helicopter to give the two a little space. Nanaba removed the headgear and dialed a number on her phone, pressing it against her ear.

“Yes. We have the Vice President, he’s safe with us. We’re proceeding to take him to the safe house now.” Apparently nothing else needed to be said as she hung up the phone and sighed, exhausted.

“Now, is everyone okay?” Hanji asked, wiping away the sweat that had collected on their forehead with the back of an arm. The chorus of tired groans in reply was good enough for them.

“How bad is it?” Mike asked. They shrugged.

“I won’t really be able to assess the damages until we land, but we seem to be fine. We’re not losing any fuel.”

He replied with a hum and thumped them on the back suddenly, much to their surprise.

“You did well.” He stated, grinning. They simply laughed weakly.

“Are you hurt anywhere else?” Levi asked, looking him over. He pulled off his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves, kneeling down in front of him. Erwin tried to swat away his prodding hands, smiling fondly at his antics.

“No, just the head, a bit.”

Levi grabbed at his wrists carefully; pulling them closer to inspect his hands. Both palms had red gashes from where the rope had burned his skin and had started to blister. In all of the commotion he hadn’t even noticed his stinging hands.

“I don’t think we have any ointment for that; I’ll have to treat them later when we land.” Still he grabbed some gauze from the box and went to work wrapping them gently.

“What was your plan back there, exactly?” Once he was finished he secured the bandages with some medical tape and sat back on his heels, watching the Vice President expectantly.

“To grow wings and fly away?” Erwin tried. Levi didn’t look pleased.

“You should have called for us; we would have gotten here sooner. Now let me look at your head.” At the time of the attack the Turks had been on a routine mission to check on one of the reactors in Wall Maria, and hadn’t heard about it until much later. While they were in on the plan they weren’t exactly informed on when it would be going down. Nobody seemed to be.

He grabbed a nearby water bottle and dumped some of its contents on to a rag so he could wipe away the blood drying to his skin. He stood up and sat next to him for a better angle.

“I was a bit preoccupied causing a distraction by leading the military away.”

Levi scoffed softly at that. He had had about enough of him and his selfless heroics. What good was all this if the Vice President was dead, too? Nothing stopped someone else just as crooked as the President from taking his spot if that happened.

Erwin grimaced when Levi dabbed the cool rag against his gash without much warning, cupping his chin softly to keep him from squirming.

“We knew the stakes going in.” He continued when he didn’t get a reply. There had been so many risks and other possible outcomes to it, he was glad It ended up like it did. They locked eyes, and it was then he realized how close they were. Levi stared at this stubborn man, whom he would gladly follow to the ends of the world and back. And he looked back, intoxicating, as if trying to quell his worries with only a stare. Everything about him was intoxicating, like a siren’s call. He swallowed. They had done this dance before, with the flirting and the looks. The light touches every now and then that lingered longer than needed. How badly he wanted to kiss him, regardless of their job possisions and the nosy media.

Mike had once said you’d have to be blind to not notice something going on between them. Levi had simply elbowed him in response, scowling.

 “Doesn’t mean I have to like ‘em.” Levi said eventually, which earned a chuckle from him. He tore his eyes away from his boss’ intense stare, trying to focus on the task at hand. Luckily it didn’t seem like he needed any stitches or anything. He took out another small cloth and poured some of the rubbing alchohol on it.

“Well at least they turned out for the better.”  Erwin awkwardly held out one arm for emphasis, the other trapped between his side and Levi’s body. “I’m here, am I not?”

“Yeah.” He stated lamely, but the underlying statement was there.

 _For now_.

The conversation tapered off into an uneasy sort of silence, with only the monotonous sound of the helicopter remaining. Once the cut was clean enough he lightly pressed a clean piece of cloth above his eye and then kept it in place with some medical tape. He removed his hand from his face, and Erwin already missed the warmth against his skin.

“Thanks, nurse.” He teased, grinning when he flipped him off. Levi snapped the med kit box close, setting it off to the side and shrugging his jacket back on.

 “We’ve just reached Wall Rose.”  Hanji announced after a few minutes.  “We’ll be landing in about, forty minutes or so.”

 Erwin slouched a bit in his seat and got comfortable. He tried not to dwell on the uncertainty of the future and his actions too much and instead focused on now. Things were changing, and he could only hope it was for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah the ending is so lackluster I'm so sorry, I'm so bad at writing endings. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it regardless.
> 
> Oh and I really hope I did okay with Hange's pronoun usage.
> 
> Also as a random side note since we're on the topic of Final Fantasy and what not. I posted my one tumblr up in the opening notes, but in case any of ya'll are interested in it, I have a video game blog.
> 
> Just a little side note, do with this what you will: http://videogamesandbutts.tumblr.com/
> 
> Again, thanks for reading it! :)


End file.
